Clarity
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: Reagan watched as Amy walked away and smiled. "And they say that love at first sight doesn't exist." Reamy.
1. Chapter 1:Va Va Voom

Amy knew, from the moment their eyes first met, that she was hooked. She had came to this club with Shane to forget her problems and she found a solution, right at the turntables, mixing out music.

Shane claimed that going to gay clubs easily cleared your mind of reality. Amy couldn't fathom Shane knowing that there'd be a sexy, brunette DJ, fixing her with a stare that would make even the straightest girl want to cross her legs. As of now, Shane was nowhere to be seen, so Amy didn't know how to respond. Does she stare back or does she walk up there and get what she wants?

Option 2 was out, because the last time that Amy tried to get what she wanted, she ended up with a broken heart and a lost virginity. Amy shakes her head. 'Never again,' she thinks. So the only thing that Amy can do is hold the DJ's stare and keep dancing. She thinks she spots Shane in a corner talking to a VERY muscular guy, but most of her attention is focused on the brunette. Finally, the brunette breaks the staring contest and returns to focusing on the turntables.

Amy, feeling a little disappointed, turns to find someone to dance with. She was here to forget about Karma, after all, and that was what she intended to do. As she started to dance with an average looking blonde, Amy felt a pair of eyes on her again. Looks like the DJ was back to staring, so Amy decided to give her a show. Eyes locked with the DJ, Amy turned around and grinded on the other blonde. She continued with her provocative dancing, until she heard the song change. Va Va Voom by Nicki Minaj. It was challenge.

Well, Amy was willing to accept it. Screw getting hurt, this brunette was interesting. And hot. So Amy excused herself from her temporary dance partner and left the safety of the dance floor. Though, as she drew closer to the mini-stage that held the DJ's equipment, Amy felt her confidence dwindling. She quickly walked in the opposite direction, to Shane's corner.

By the looks of things, Shane and his new guy friend were getting pretty comfy. "I need your help."

Shane looked at his temporary companion. "To be continued, Dick."

The guy looked hurt for a second. "My name's Duke."

Shane glanced down and bit his lip. "I know."

Ego returned to it's normal size, Duke left the two friends. Shane stared after Duke as he walked away. "Isn't he fiiiine?"

"Yeah, if I were into muscular gay guys. But I seriously need your help. The hot DJ's been checking me out all night and I don't know what to do."

Shane smiled. "Aww, my little baby dyke's finally stepping out of the closet to bask in the homosexual sunlight. Just go up there and talk to her."

Amy's eyes portrayed nothing but fear. "But what if she's another...Karma."

Shane gave her his best sympathetic look. "You'll never know unless you try. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a personal trainer to work out." And with that, Shane went off in the direction that Duke went.

Amy took a deep breath, and continued on with her trek to the DJ. The brunette smiled as she noticed Amy approaching her booth. "I thought you'd never accept my invitation."

Amy scrunched up her face as she climbed up next to the DJ. "What invitation? If you call longingly gazing at someone an invitation, then you must be a little on the crazy side."

The brunette laughed, not at all affected by Amy's bluntness, and offered her hand. "I'm Reagan."

Amy took her hand and shook it. "I'm Amy. Just so you know, I didn't really mind you staring."

Reagan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?"

Amy blushed as soon as she realized her slip up. She quickly decided to change the subject. "So you're a DJ?"

Reagan smiled as she answered. "Well, I'm certainly not the president, now am I?"

Amy liked this girl already. Someone who could match her sarcasm and wit. Better than Karma ever did...

Amy shook her head and focused on the girl in front of her instead. "What made you want to become a DJ?"

The brunette had to think for a moment. "Well, my mom wanted me to become a lawyer. She was always controlling and vindictive and I guess music was my escape, my safe haven. As soon as I turned 18, my mom made preparations for me to go to law school but I snuck out and moved away. Far, far away."

Amy, blunt as ever, stated, "Wow, you must've had a crappy childhood."

Reagan shrugged. "When life gives you lemons, go buy some apples cuz lemons are fucking disgusting and sour."

"Is that a metaphor or...?"

"Naw. I just really hate lemons."

The blonde giggled. It's been a while since she's giggled and it feels nice to have a sliver of happiness again. "So, I've told you my life story. How about you tell me yours?"

The blonde was about to answer when she caught a glimpse of the clock. "Oh shit. I have to go."

Reagan chuckled. "Is that just an excuse do you don't have to spend anymore time with me?"

"No!" Amy exclaimed, not wanting the brunette to think she didn't like her. "I just have to go to school in the morning. Believe it or not, I need sleep to function properly."

Reagan sighed. She had barely gotten to know the girl. Amy sensed this so she pulled a pen out of her purse. "You know, I really like you. So I'm gonna give you my number." Amy wrote her number down on Reagan's hand. She looked up into the brunette's eyes and smiled. "See you later, Apple Girl."

Reagan watched as Amy walked away. She shook her head and smiled. "And they say love at first sight doesn't exist."


	2. Chapter 2:If You Don't Know

Amy knows she should be paying attention to her chemistry teacher, but she can't help her obsession with her phone. All Amy's been doing is staring at her phone ever since she went to that club. Reagan hasn't called or texted and Amy's feeling disappointed. Eventually, Amy sighs and puts her phone back into her pocket. Maybe it's not meant to be.

...

Karma should be listening to Mr. Primer, but her best friend senses are tingling. She can tell something's wrong with Amy, but she doesn't know what. Karma's been trying to put a little distance between her and Amy so she has no idea what could possibly be bumming Amy.

Karma unintentionally lets out a frustrated grunt. She's Amy's best friend, she should know what's going on with her. Karma's going to find out Amy's problem one way or another. 'Amy will probably tell me at lunch,' Karma thinks.

...

Reagan lets a relieved sigh escape her lips. She silently thanks god that the party she was catering is over. One more advance from that rich snob, and Reagan would've been behind bars for assault.

As she makes her way to her truck, she contemplates what she should do for the rest of the day. Her DJ shift doesn't start until 10, so she's got a couple hours to kill. Her hand nervously twitches towards her pocket, where a piece of paper with Amy's number written on it waits. 'Would it be weird if I called her two days after getting her number? Does that seem a bit stalkerish?' Reagan mentally stresses. Usually, she's good with the hard-to-get routine but there's something different about Amy, something special.

Eventually, Reagan succumbs to her urge and calls Amy.

...

"Now, class. Tonight's homework will be on covalent bonds. You will be completing pages—"

Mr. Primer's sentence was cut short by Amy's phone ringing. Amy's face turned a deep shade of red as 'Anaconda' started playing from her phone as her ringtone. She quickly dug into her pocket to cut her phone off before turning face to face with Mr. Primer.

"Ahh, Ms. Raudenfeld. Would you like to stay in detention for your anaconda not wanting none of my homework assignment?"

Before Amy could reply, the bell rang, signaling for lunch. She quickly hopped out of her seat and joined the other students exiting the classroom. As soon as she was out in the hallway, Amy checked her phone. "Missed call from unknown number?"

Amy jumped. She didn't see Karma standing behind her. "Yeah," Amy said as she redialed the number. "I wonder who it is."

...

Reagan bit her lip as she pulled her truck to a stop at a traffic light. 'Maybe it was too early to call her. Or maybe she's at school.'

Reagan was debating on whether to call again to give up on the girl when her phone rang. She pulled her truck up to a curb, not wanting to get pulled over for talking on the phone and driving. "Hello?"

"Apple Girl!"

Reagan chuckled as she heard Amy's ridiculous nickname. "Hey, Blondie. Sorry I couldn't call you yesterday, I was swamped with work." Reagan tried to play her nervousness off as cool.

"Nah, it's all good. I had schoolwork so it was totally the last thing on my mind."

Reagan quirked an eyebrow, pride bruised. "Really?"

Amy stuttered through the phone. "Y-yeah."

Reagan smiled. "I can tell you're lying. Even through the phone. Jeez, you're a bad liar."

Amy scoffed. "Well, I never said I was a good one."

Reagan rolled her eyes, even though she knew Amy couldn't see her. "I didn't call so we can discuss you lack of lying skills. I wanted to know if you're free for lunch? You know, if you want to get to know each other?"

Amy's nervous chuckle flowed through the phone. "Jeez, I can feel your nervousness through my cell phone. Of course, I would love to join you for lunch. Problem is, I'm at school. You'd have to pick me up."

Reagan responded quickly. "No problem. I'm on my way now."

"Great!" Amy said excitedly. "I mean, cool. Cool."

Reagan laughed. "See you in a few."

...

Amy had contain her girlish squeals. She had an actual date, not a fake or staged one. Amy was so caught up in her excitement, she forgot Karma was standing next her, staring expectantly at her. "So who was that?"

Amy jumped, yet again. "That was just—"

Amy was interrupted by her text tone going off. The text message read,'I forgot. Idk wat school u go 2?'

Amy smiled as typed out a response. When she was done, she turned to Karma. "I'm not going to be here for lunch. You're gonna be fine hanging out with Liam and Shane, right?"

Karma tried her best to hide her disappointment. She was left out of the loop. Again. "Sure. Go have fun with... whatever you're doing."

Amy smiled again and gave Karma a goodbye hug. "See you in fourth period."

Amy walked out of the school to wait for Reagan. As soon as she saw a black pick-up truck, she raised an eyebrow and walked to the passenger side. Reagan rolled down the window. "You coming, Blondie?"

"You use a pick-up truck to pick up girls? I don't know if I should be impressed with the level of corniness or mortified."

Reagan laughed. She liked this girl. Amy could actually get her to laugh. "Shut up and get in."

Amy climbed into the truck. "You know, this could count as abduction. But, I'll let it slide because you're hot and offering to buy me food."

Reagan chuckled. "Who said I was buying you food?"

Amy paused, feeling very suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Reagan smirked. "You'll see."

...


	3. Chapter 3:Tell Me It's Okay

**A/N:To avoid a pack of wolves being sent after me, I present chapter 3.**

Hester Hill, the most notorious place known for being infamously scandalous and family-oriented at the same time. By day, it's a wonderful picnic spot for families and couples to lounge and play around under the sun. By night, it's a place for hormonal teenagers to 'vent their feelings' without their family's prying eyes. Amy can't deny the fact that she used to daydream about bringing Karma there and having her way with her, but those times are far from her mind at the moment. Currently, Amy is leaning against a tree, watching Reagan fumble around with trying to set up a picnic. Amy tried to help but whenever she asked, the brunette would decline the offer. 'Maybe it's a macho lesbian thing,' Amy thought to herself. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

The brunette looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "I really don't need any help. I just want to make sure this is perfect for the first date."

Amy's eyes widened. "How did you know this was my first date?"

"Lesbian's intuition," Reagan smirked, taking the food out of the picnic basket and setting it up neatly on the blanket.

Amy crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, for your information, this isn't my first date, technically."

"Mmhmm," Reagan continued with setting up the picnic with a knowing smile on her face.

"No, really. I've dated before," Amy tried to convince Reagan. "Seriously, I'm a ladies' lady."

Reagan quirked her eyebrow, again. "What was her name?"

Amy's face reddened as she stuttered out an answer. "I, um. I forgot."

Reagan giggled at the pout that was on Amy's face. "You are too adorable. The perfect combination of cute and sexy."

When Reagan was done setting up, she patted the spot next to her for Amy to sit it. Amy's blush deepened as she sat down. "No one's ever called me sexy before."

Reagan frowned. "Then you must be surrounded by idiots and blind people."

The thought of Karma briefly flashed through Amy's mind, but she brushed it off. It's not appropriate to think about your fake ex-girlfriend when you're on a date with your potential new girlfriend. Amy shook her head and finally looked down at the food. "Wow, where'd you get all of this?"

A wide variety of foods covered the picnic blanket, all looking fancy and expensive. Amy was sure that a person couldn't afford them on a DJ's salary. "They're leftovers from my catering gig. See? I can provide for you. Definitely girlfriend material, don't you think?" Reagan waggled her eyebrows.

In an impossible showing of embarrassment, Amy's face turned even REDDER. "What's with you and the sexy eyebrows?!"

Reagan stuck her tongue out at Amy and began to dig in. "What's with you and the adorkable tomato face?"

Amy sighed in defeat before starting to eat her own food. "Touché."

Once Reagan finished a bite of her creme brûlée, she started up the conversation again. "You know, the whole reason for this date was to get to know each other. You already know a little about me. Now, it's your turn. So spill."

Amy shrugged, trying to downplay her life story. "Deadbeat dad, overbearing, slightly homophobic mom, evil stepsister, awkward stepdad, alcoholic grandma. I think that just about covers my family life."

Reagan nodded. "Relatable. What about your friends?"

Amy hesitated to answer the question. "Uh, typical friends. I have a GBF and the evil stepsister isn't that evil once you get to know her. There's more, but I think I'll save that for the second date."

Reagan smirked. "Ahh, so there will be a second date?"

Amy was, once again, reduced to a stuttering mess. Instead of forming a coherent sentence, Amy nervously checked her watch. "Oh, w-wo-would you look at the, uh, time. It's almost time for me to go back to school."

Reagan sighed and started to clean the picnic up. "Ugh. I'm really starting to hate your school. It's cutting in on our Reagan and Amy time."

"Reamy," Amy helpfully provided.

Reagan raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You've really put a lot of thought into this relationship, haven't you?"

Amy rolled her eyes, but had a smile on her face too. "This isn't a relationship until you buy me donuts. They're my favorite food in the world."

The smile never left Reagan's face. "I'll keep that in mind for the second date."

Amy did an internal happy dance as they walked back to Reagan's truck. As they made their way back to Hester High, Amy daydreamed about what it would be like to be on Hester Hill with Reagan at night.

...

Karma rested her head against her hand, elbow propped on the lunch table. She picked at her mashed potatoes, bored and having nothing else to do. Liam was in his studio working on a new art piece and Shane was out with his new beau. Dick or Duke or something. Karma wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was focused on Amy and her whereabouts.

So that left her alone at lunch. Well, not completely alone. She had her biggest Karmy shippers sitting next to her, sprouting ideas on how to get Karmy back together. "Really, Elizabeth. We need to get them back together before something bad happens."

The girl in question looked confused as ever. "Like what?"

"I don't know. What if... What if Amy gets a new girlfriend?!"

That caught Karma's attention. 'What IF Amy got a new girlfriend?' the redhead pondered the somewhat upsetting thought.

A flash of blonde caught Karma's eye. For a moment, she thought Amy had returned. She realized she was wrong when she saw the angry blond stomping towards their table. "Hey Lauren."

"Don't 'Hey' me. Give me my henchmen back. I've discovered some interesting information and I need their manual labor."

Karma sighed, starting to not like her day at all. "Sure, take 'em. Leave me all by myself to wallow in my self pity."

Lauren sneered. "My pleasure, after what you did to Amy."

Karma's mouth dropped open as Lauren and her minions walked away from the table. "That was months ago," Karma pouted, talking to herself. "I don't get why everyone's still butthurt over it."

...

Reagan stopped her pickup truck in front of Hester High. She kept glancing at Amy, unsure if it was too early to kiss her or not. Amy was having the same thoughts so she decided to be the brave one for once. "Look. I wanna kiss you and I'm pretty sure you want to kiss me too. So, why don't we just do it?"

Reagan arched an eyebrow. "You sure? Cuz you don't have t—"

Reagan was cut off by a pair of lips on her own. After a second or two, she relaxed into the kiss and ran her hands through the blonde locks. Amy let out a moan as Reagan deepened the kiss. However, the kiss was interrupted by the bell ringing. The two girls jumped apart. "Shit, I'm late."


	4. Chapter 4:On Top Of The World

Amy walked through the deserted halls of Hester High with a dopey grin on her face. Had anyone saw Amy, they would've confused her for someone who's high. And in a way, the young Raudenfeld girl was high. High in the sky, up on Cloud Nine. Amy barely registered that she was at the classroom she was supposed to be in.

"Ah, Miss Raudenfeld. How nice of you to finally show up?" the teacher spoke. "You know, when someone gets detention for being tardy, you'd think they'd try their best to not be tardy to the detention either."

Amy didn't respond. Instead, she found herself a seat and buried her face into her phone. To anyone who was familiar with Amy, this would not be normal behavior. Getting to class late? Not Amy. Not even caring about getting detention for getting to class late? Not Amy. Smiling constantly and not saying a snarky or sarcastic thing all day? Definitely not Amy.

Of course, Mr. Thorn didn't care. He didn't know Amy very well so he didn't see her behavior as questionable. His only responsibility was to watch over the kid in detention for the next hour and to go home as soon as it was done. Besides, he didn't really want to know Amy. With all of that Karmy v.s. Kiam drama flowing through the halls of Hester High, he wanted to be as far away from it as possible. He was glad that he only had to deal with one half of Karmy. Dealing with all of Karmy would be pure tortu—

"Hi, Mr. Thorn."

The teacher in question let out a soft groan of frustration. He should've known that the other half would come prancing in sooner or later. "Hello, Ms. Ashcroft. What brings you to detention? You're not on my roster."

Karma smiled that charming smile that usually got her anything she wanted. "I know. I'm just here to keep Amy company." Her eyes swept around the nearly empty classroom. "Amy's the only person who got detention today?"

Mr. Thorn sighed in resignation. "Yeah, today's been a slow day." He muttered, "And it seems it's only going to get slower." He motioned for Karma to come into the classroom. "You can stay with Amy. Just don't be too loud."

Karma grinned and muttered out a quick thank you. Finding her way to her best friend's side, where she was supposed to be.

'So when's our next date?'

'U pick a time and place. All I want is another chance to kiss u'

'Yeah. Your a real good kisser'

'Well, I aim to please ;-)'

Amy took her eyes off of her phone to acknowledge the girl sitting next to her. She furrowed her eyebrows when she realized who it was. "Karma?"

Karma raised an eyebrow in response. "I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes, but your phone has your undivided attention. What're you doing on that thing?"

Amy's attention snapped back to her phone as she felt it vibrate. "I'm texting."

'I want 2 make it u gettin u detention. My lips want 2 beg ur lips 4 forgiveness :-)'

"Is it your new girlfriend?"

The venom in Karma's voice was unmistakeable. Amy's attention snapped back to Karma. "What are you talking about? Why would you think that?"

Karma looked down in guilt. "Well, it's just something I heard at lunch. I don't want you moving on from me—"

"Wait wait wait, whoa. You don't want me to move on from you?" Amy's soft, dopey eyes had turned into a cold, hard glare. The lovestruck grin was gone from her face, good mood ruined. Mr. Thorn sighed from behind his desk. "You ripped my heart to pieces, tore it to fucking shreds and you have the nerve to tell me you don't want me to move on from you?"

Karma realized the error in her phrasing. "No, it's not like that. You didn't let me finish—"

"Let you finish telling me that you want all of my love for yourself, giving me nothing in return? Well, I have news for you, Ashcroft. I'm not in love with you anymore."

Karma faltered. "You don't? That–That's good." She couldn't help the way that her voice slightly broke.

Amy's shoulders slumped, all anger leaving her. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that you make me so mad sometimes and I turn into the Hulk," a small smile graced her features, "And not a Sexual Hulk."

A slight giggle escaped from Karma's mouth. "And I'm sorry for saying what I said. I just don't want to lose my best friend."

Amy leaned over and hugged the redhead. "You're not. We're soulmates, remember?" Amy's face turned a light shade of red. "But, there is someone..."

Karma's demeanor brightened. "Ooooh, who is it? What's his name? Or, her name? I want all of the details!"

The two girls spent the rest of the detention period talking about Apple Girl and possible romance. Mr. Thorn spent the rest of the detention period wondering how the two girls could want to kill each other one moment and then be the best of friends the next moment.

'Maybe on our next date, u could meet my friends. They rly want 2 meet u.'

...

Lauren sat at home in her bed. Amy had gotten detention, Farrah was out doing some investigative journaling, and Bruce was cooped up in his study. That left Lauren all by her lonesome. All alone with her thoughts about a certain boy.

Not Tommy. Oh god, she wouldn't be thinking about that prick if he were the last boy on earth to think about. No, she was thinking of someone who was an actual decent human being. A certain boy by the name of Theodore Anthony Davidson.

Now, Lauren knows she should be focused on more important things, like the snooping around she has to do with her minions or her rivalry against Harvey, but she can't help it. It's been a while since she was genuinely interested in a boy. Not for his status or popularity, just for him.

Lauren sighed and stood up from her bed. She had important work to do and it wasn't going to get done by sitting around thinking about Theo.


	5. Chapter 5:Mercenary

Walking up the stairs, Amy realized that there was absolutely no turning back now. She had come this far, it wouldn't be reasonable to run back home with her tail in between her legs. Besides, Lauren had a hostile takeover of the house, claiming to have important matters to take care of that required usage of the entire house. Luckily, for the sake of preventing World War III, Amy agreed to Lauren's terms and left the premises. Which is why she is currently using a turtle' space to ascend the stairs to Reagan's apartment.

Amy doesn't exactly know what she and Reagan are. One wonderful date doesn't amount to a full-fledged relationship. Not that Amy'd mind a relationship with a girl like Reagan. Amy just doesn't want to move too fast, doesn't want to fall too hard in a short period of time. She doesn't want another Karma.

Amy's slow pace slowed down even more as she continued to think. Their second date was supposed to have Amy meeting Reagan's friends. Thankfully, they both agreed that that was a wee bit too fast and had agreed to having two more dates before delving into "the deep stuff", as Reagan had eloquently called it. 'We may have dodged a bullet with meeting each other's friends, but I'm going to her APARTMENT. Where we'll be all alone for our second date. I think this may be moving even faster than our original plan,' Amy thought to herself. Amy's a very pessimistic person and is easily stressed, add that to all of her relationship problems and you have a shitload of anxiety and overthinking.

As a matter of fact, Amy's overthinking was so intense that she didn't even notice Reagan leaning against her apartment door, arms crossed over her chest, looking at her expectantly. Amy went so far as to walk right past Reagan. The DJ raised an eyebrow. "Ummmm, Amy?"

The silky melody of Reagan's voice was enough to draw the blonde out of her concentration. Amy looked back, finally realizing that she had walked past her destination. Amy let out a nervous giggle, severely embarrassed. She shuffled back to Reagan's door and frantically flipped her hair to give the illusion of her 'coolness'. "Heyyy."

Reagan snorted at Amy's attempt at being suave and opened the door to her apartment. "You coming in? I bought some fresh donuts from down the street."

Amy nodded her head excitedly and almost ran into the apartment, with much more speed than her trek up the stairs had had.

...

Lauren looked around her 'palace', making sure nothing was out of place. The house had to be absolutely perfect or all of her...errrr, their hardwood would be for granted.

Once Lauren made sure the living room was up to her standards, she made her way to the kitchen. "Elizabeth! How are those cookies coming along?"

"They'll be done in 5 minutes, Captain Cooper," the jittery teenager responded. Lisabeth loved serving under Lauren's rule but sometimes the small blonde just stressed her the fuck out.

Lauren have her a curt nod in response. She peaked her head out of the kitchen and called upstairs, "Those decorations better be flawless, Leila!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The girl in question called back.

Lauren would have this place looking like a legitimate palace by the time everyone got there. She'd be damned if she let Harvey steal this election away from her.

...

"Okay. So I have Carmilla, Orange Is The New Black, Orphan Black, The 100, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and Supernatural."

Amy stared in wonder at Reagan's extensive collection of movies and TV shows. "Woooowww, you are a true lesbian. I'd get down on my knees and bow down in praise if I weren't mesmerized by your vast collection."

Reagan put her hands on her hips defensively. They were in her living room deciding on what to watch for their movie night/second date. "Not all of these are lesbian collectibles."

Amy stared incredulously at the dark haired girl. "You have cream puff all over your face, OITNB is porn with a good plot, and, honestly, who can resist Cophine?"

Reagan pouted and directed her gaze at the ground. "Shut up."

Amy grinned and grabbed a donut with strawberry filling. She moaned as she took her first bite. Amy was oblivious to Reagan's eyes on her lips. "Soooo gooood."

Reagan groaned and took a seat next to Amy. "Listening to you eat is porn. Way better than the sex in Orange Is The New Black."

The tips of Amy's ears gained a pink tint. "Uh, thanks?"

Reagan noticed some strawberry filling left on Amy's bottom lip. It was just too tempting for the DJ to resist, so she leaned in and captured the blonde's lips. Amy let out a squeak of surprise and, in a showing of no coordination, accidentally leaned back on the couch, dragging Reagan with her. With the DJ straddling her and sucking on her bottom lip, the blonde felt like she was going to explode with all of this stimulation. But it was over as soon as it started.

Reagan sat up, still straddling Amy, with a smug smirk on her face. She licked her lips. "Got it."

Amy, coherent as ever, replied with, "Got huh? Wha..."

The dark haired girl jumped out of Amy's lap and headed towards the TV. "I think I wanna watch me some Buffy."

...

Lauren felt it in her gut, this party was really going to help her with the student elections. President Lauren had a very nice ring to it while President Shane sounded like some crappy porno star's stage name. The blonde knew she would have Hester High in the palm of her hand, just like the other schools from before. However, every president needs his First Lady: or in this case, her First Man.


	6. Chapter 6:All Falls Down

_Amy walks through the halls of Hester, searching for something that she definitely needed to find. It was dark, the only light coming from the cracks under the classroom doors. Amy finally comes to a stop at a door with fog coming out from under it. Her search is over. Her vampire slaying instincts tell her so. What she's been looking for is behind this door. Amy readies her weapons, knowing whatever lays behind this door leads to life or death. She takes a deep breath and turns the knob._

_"Hey, hunny," Reagan says as she steps away from the oven. She's holding a steaming tray of donuts. Amy's mouth salivates at the sight of them. She quicks shakes her head free of those thoughts, trying to keep her focus on the mission._

_"Reagan? What are you doing here? I got a tip that a nomadic clan of vampires were using the school as a lair and feeding place."_

_Reagan takes a few steps toward Amy, hips swaying as she does so. Amy takes a few steps back until her back hits the wall. Trapped. Reagan softly grips the collar of Amy's flannel shirt. Her eyes are glued to Amy's neck. "Oh, hunny. You have nothing to worry about. It's just you and me here."_

_Anything that Amy was hoping to say is cut off by Reagan's lips on her own. Soon, Amy gets lost in the kiss and her hands go straight to Reagan's hips, away from her weapons. She kisses back until Reagan breaks their liplock, instead attaching her lips to Amy's neck. Amy's hands have a mind of their own as the move from Reagan's hips to Reagan's hair, finding purchase in the thick, black tresses. A noise causes Amy's eyes to snap open. Reagan's still working on her neck. Apparently, she didn't hear the noise._

_Amy's eyes scan the room when they finally land on the source of the noise. In the corner of the classroom, Karma is crouched on the ground, eyes trained on Reagan on Amy. There's sadness on her face but anger in her eyes. That's when Amy finally notices the fangs that Karma's sporting. Amy gasps and reaches for her stake but she's too slow. Karma leaps from her position on the ground, heading for the still unsuspecting Reagan, and-_

_..._

Amy jolted awake. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, she looked around the room she was in. At first, she didn't recognize it but then she remembered where she was. She was still at Reagan's place, Buffy the Vampire Slayer still playing on the TV. She let out a breath of relief, happy that it was only just a dream. Amy layed back down on her moving pillow. _Wait, moving?_

Amy turned her head to see what she was laying on, only to get a face full of boob. She let out a muffled squeak of surprise and sat up.

Reagan yawned and stretched. "Look who's finally awake? I didn't know my company was boring enough to put someone to sleep."

"Nah. It's just that your boob is very comfy."

Reagan's face turned a shade darker but it was nothing compared to Amy's face. "Well, you're invited to use it anytime."

Amy started to cough hysterically. That comment and the wink that accompanied it was just too much for Amy's resolve. "Oh my god. Are you okay? I'll go get you some water."

With Reagan out of the room, Amy's breathing was restored to somewhat normal. _That girl is going to be the death of me. Literally._

_..._

Karma walked to the Raudenfeld-Cooper residence with a hop in her step. She just felt like today was her day. Nothing could possibly go wrong. I mean, sure Amy hasn't answered any of her calls or text messages. And so what if Liam was busy with his chemistry project at Soleil's house? Big whoop. Karma was sure that, overall, the day would be in her favor. That's why she was headed to Amy's house. Cause what good is a good day if you don't share it with the people you love?

As Karma skipped up the porch steps, she took notice that Farrah's car wasn't in the driveway. _Ooh! No parents home=movie marathon/sleepover. I knew that today was going to be a great day._

Karma got to the front door and tried to open it. _Hmmm, locked. Weird. Guess I'll have to use the door bell._

_Ding-dong._

"LISABETH. Go get the door! I'm busy supervising!"

The shout that Karma heard through the door was enough to let her know that Lauren was on another one of her tyrannical reigns. _Ok. So me and Amy won't be alone. No biggie. Lauren is...tolerable._

The door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Lisabeth. "Hey, Karma. Sorry but we're busy now. You can come back later."

Karma's smile faltered a little bit, but she was determined to have her good day with her best friend. "It's okay. I'm just here to see Amy."

Confusion was evident on Lisabeth's face. "Amy hasn't been here since this morning. I think she said something about a date. I assumed it was with you?"

All at once, Karma's good day and good mood soured. The smile dropped from her face and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed. She choked out, "A da-date? With who?"

A shrug was all she got in response. "I think maybe Lauren or Shane would know. But Lauren's busy and I really have to get back to work so bye."

_Slam!_

...

Amy gulped down the glass of water she was given, happy to be given a distraction from the beauty in front of her. Concern was all over Reagan's face. "Are you sure you're okay, Blondie?"

A tentative nod was all that the blonde could manage. The embarrassment from before still showed in her red face. "I am a little hungry."

As if to emphasize her point, Amy's stomach released a harsh growl. Both girls looked at each other for a minute before bursting into a fit of giggles. Reagan wiped a stray tear from her eye, the smile never leaving her face. "Well, I've got just the remedy, hunny."


	7. Chapter 7:Bulls in the Bronx

Amy remembers the good old days. When it was physically impossible for her to keep a secret from her best friend. When everything was out and open between them. Before Hester, before Liam, before everything. Back then, she told Karma everything, from her deepest secrets to what she had had for breakfast that morning. But now, keeping secrets from Karma is second nature for Amy. It's her first instinct. Which is why Karma had no idea about her current date. Hell, the only thing that Karma knows is that Amy's been texting some girl by the name of Apple Girl. That's all that Amy was willing to tell her.

Amy misses those good old days. But, she knows that she has to accept the fact that things are different now. Amy can't trust Karma with her heart and secrets, Karma can't trust Amy. _But seriously. What was that dream about?_

"Whatcha thinking about?"

Amy is snapped out of her concentration. "Huh?"

Reagan's at her stove. She's making lunch for them but she won't tell Amy what she's cooking. "A surprise dish that will make your taste buds orgasm," as she had eloquently put it. "You seem pretty deep inside your mind. Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ahh, it'll cost more than a penny for all the thoughts in my head. But I did have a weird dream that's been bugging me."

Reagan doesn't look up from the pan she's cooking in as she answers. "Oooh. Was I in it?"

Amy feels her face heating up before she can even respond. "N-no."

"Blondie. We've already established that you're a horrible liar." Amy can practically hear the smirk that Reagan's wearing.

"Okay. You were in it. So, what's for lunch?"

Reagan breathes out a chuckle, flipping up whatever's in the pan before turning the burner off. _God. She even makes chuckling sexy._ "Anyone ever tell you about your nonexistent subject-changing skills, Blondie?" She turns to face Amy, still blocking her view of the food.

Amy stares straight into Reagan's eyes. No matter how shy or bashful Amy is, she's always up for a challenge. And, right now? She smells a challenge. "Yeah. You were definitely in my dream." The blonde stands up from her seat at the counter. She heads towards the stove, eyes never leaving Reagan's.

Reagan bites her lip. She hasn't known Blondie long, but she sure as hell has never seen this side of her. "Oh yeah?"

The blonde nods as she reaches Reagan. Personal space is now a forgotten memory. She places her hands on the brunette's hips. "My hands were right here. And your lips? They were on my neck like this." Amy moves to kiss Reagan's neck. Reagan, not expecting Amy's sudden boldness, lets out a sound akin to the mixture of a moan and a yelp. Her hands immediately fly up to cup the blonde's face and bring their lips together.

With Reagan...distracted, Amy reaches behind her and grabs the pan of mystery food. Goal accomplished, Amy breaks the kiss and makes a mad dash for the living room.

"AMY!"

...

"Duke...stop. You're distracting me.."

Duke continues with his minstrations. "You're not doing anything important anyways. Besides, it's your fault for using my lap as a seat."

Shane leans further into Duke's chest, against his better judgement. "Nngh, okay. Fine. But only one or two rounds. And for your information, checking the polls for the student election is very important."

Duke puts on a pouty face. You'd think that it'd look very unusual on a professional fighter, but Duke makes it work somehow. "More important than me?"

Shane's eyes roll to the back of his head as Duke continues with his shoulder massage. He snaps his self out of the trance Duke put him in and jumps up. "No, not now. I really have to focus on this election."

Duke's pout intensifies as Shane throws him his shirt. "You're kicking me out?"

"At least until after Lauren's party. I have some business over there that I have to take care of."

Duke drops his pout and gives Shane a hard look. "You're not going to sabotage that girl's party." Shane avoids Duke's gaze as he stands up, putting his shirt on. "You just can't. It's evil."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything bad," Shane says as he starts to walk his boytoy to the door. "If anything, I'm gonna help her a bit." Shane opens the door to a very distressed Karma. Her mood is unreadable but it's clear that she's not happy.

"Do you know where Amy is?"

...

"Ahhhh!" Amy squeals as she runs through the apartment, pan in hand. She hasn't had a chance to peek inside, too busy evading Reagan, but it sure does smell _good._

"Amy! Get your ass back here." Although it's meant to come out as menacing and angry, Reagan can't help but giggle as she chases after the devious girl. She's not that far behind and she knows her apartment like the back of her hand. There's no way Amy's getting away from her. Until... she's gone?

Reagan looks around confusedly. _She was just in front of me. Where'd she go?_ She takes a couple steps, ears trained for the slightest of noises. She stops by the closet and almost facepalms. _Of course she's in the closet. So cliche._ "Oh, I wonder where my dear Amy could be. Maybe she's in the bedroom. I _really _hope she's in my bed. There's _so _many things I'd like to do to her there." She hears a thump come from the closet and that's when her assumption is proven right. _Gotcha._ Reagan opens the door with a smirk on her face as she looks down at Amy who is rubbing her throbbing head. She snatches the pan out of her hands. "Aww, poor baby. Did you hit your head?"

Amy gives Reagan a resentful glare. "You're cruel."

Reagan laughs as she answers. "Payback's a bitch. Now, get out of that closet. It's lunch time."


	8. Chapter 8:Use Somebody

"The hell is this?"

Reagan giggles at Amy's reaction. She expected her to react like this but the look on her face is priceless. "Guess."

Amy picks at the noodley substance with her fork. It smells delicious but it looks like something she and Karma would've created when they were five. Reagan's okay and all, but Amy'd rather not die on her first second date. But, to be honest, the noodles look like they came straight from a-. "Are these Ramen noodles?"

Reagan nods, already knowing where this conversation is headed. "Mmhmm."

Amy hesitantly scoops uo the stringy goop. "So all this fuss has been about some oodles of noodles?" She spoons the scoop into her mouth slowly, as if the noodles will suddenly jump up and attack her. Reagan patiently waits for the taste to hit Amy. "Holy doughnuts. This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Amy quickly covers her mouth in surprise. She gives Reagan a dirty look. "Are you happy now? Your food just made me upset the doughnut gods."

Reagan shakes her head. "You're such a nerd."

Amy ignores her, opting to continue shoveling the noodles into her mouth. She pauses halfway through the bowl. "What did you put in here to make it taste so heavenly?"

"It's just some Ramen noodles with some shrimp that I added. I can't tell you exactly how I made it. It's a Hernandez family secret," Reagan winks.

Amy's about three quarters done with her food when she responds. "Well, I guess I'll just have to marry you."

Both girls pause. Amy turns to Reagan anxiously, Reagan stares back at her in shock. A few minutes pass in silence.

"You've already felt up my boobs with your face. We've passed the marriage stage."

...

Shane picks at his nails, arms crossed. He's sitting in his armchair, watching his boyfr-boy toy comfort Karma on the loveseat across from him. This was _so _not how Shane wanted to spend his day. He wanted action and excitement, not a pity party for Karma. In all honesty, seeing Duke acting all caring and considerate of someone awakened some feelings in Shane that he didn't know even existed. But, he was being caring and considerate towards Karma. _Karma. _The girl who broke _both _of his best friends' hearts in the span of one night. Karma, the bitch.

"Shhhh, shhhh. I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong," Duke says softly.

"Oh, trust me. There are _so _many things wrong with Karma. Quite frankly, we don't have the time to cover all of her issues," Shane grumbles from his spot on the armchair.

Duke shoots Shane a glare as Karma's sobbing intensifies. "Ibs thad why Any wobt telme whas gon ob inb her life?"

Shane rolls his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't speak pathetic. Could you repeat that in English?"

"Shane! Behave," Duke turns back to Karma. "Could you repeat that again, sweetie?"

Karma takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Is that why Amy won't tell me what's going on in her life? I mean, am I so screwed up that Amy doesn't even want to include me in the important things going on with her?"

"You're the one who wanted distance between you two. Now you're complaining that you two aren't close anymore? That's it, I need to get out of here before I say something I _won't _regret." And with that, Shane walks out of the room, leaving Duke to comfort Karma on his own.

...

"I am so sorry, Amy!" Reagan says as she frantically pats Amy's back. "I've made you choke like twice today. That's gotta be a record."

Amy clears her throat, sore from all the coughing, and leans back into Reagan's hand. "You just have that affect on me."

Reagan raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. "The affect of near death? So flattering."

Amy rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean." A devious smirk finds its way onto Amy's face. "I feel so weak," Amy strains out. "I think you'll have to carry me to the couch."

Reagan grins, seeing through Amy's act right away. "That can be arranged," Reagan says as she spins Amy around on the chair and places herself in between her legs. "Wrap your legs around me."

It takes a minute before the fog clears from Amy's mind. As soon as it does, she locks her legs around Reagan's waist. "Is your goal in life to keep my mind firmly planted in the gutter? If so, you're doing a pretty good job."

Reagan picks Amy up by her rear and carries her into the living room. "Oh, I'm just getting started, Blondie."

...

Shane checks his phone again before looking back up at the building in front of him. He's tried calling sevreal times but no one's answered. He guesses it's a reasonable action to leave your phone on silent on a date. He double checks Amy's text from last night telling him where she'd be today. Since Amy isn't answering her phone, Shane has to deliver his message in person. Something wasn't right in Karma's eyes. It looked like she was thinking about doing something stupid. And not even Karma-stupid. We're talking about some next-level-shit-type stupid. He knows he'll probably ruin Amy's date and a true shot at happiness but this has to be done. Before it's too late and Karma's fucked up once again.

He crosses the street and enters Reagan's apartment complex. He ascends the stairs to get to the second floor. "36, 36, 36...Ah, number 36."

Shane hesitates to knock on the door. Did he really want to ruin this potential relationship because Karma _might _do something idiotic? And, on the slim chance that she will, can't Shane handle it? Can't he leave Amy a day a peace with a girl she genuinely likes? Shane lowers his upraised fist and backs away from the door. He walks out of the apartment building and pulls out his phone. He can't bring Amy into this, but he knows he'll need some help dealing with Karma. He clicks on the call button and brings the phone to his ear. "Hey. I need your help with something."


End file.
